The goal of the proposed research is to establish method(s) with which hydrophobic membrane proteins with defined cellular function can be transferred to the surface membranes of cells normally devoid of such proteins. This operation is designated as "membrane transplantation". The model molecular for the proposed study is the acetylcholine receptor (AchR), an integral membrane protein responsible for the increased selective ion permeability at the post-synaptic membranes of nerve and muscle cells. Membrane fraction highly enriched with AchR will be isolated from the electroplax of an electric ray. Purified AchR will be reconstituted into lipid vesicles. Transplantation will be achieved by fusing the isolated membrane fraction enriched with AchR, or the reconstituted AchR vesicles, with the plasma membranes of intact cells. It is expected that the acetylcholine chemosensitivity will be introduced to the recipient cells.